


With This, I Say Goodbye to Who I’ve Been

by Wendy_Parker



Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [17]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: #leonaapologizestoruggie2020, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Important Haircut, Not related to Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure, Takes place after Savanaclaw Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker
Summary: A midnight conversation leads Leona to make a very important decision.(Twisted-Wonderland © Disney, Aniplex)
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi & Leona Kingscholar
Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743628
Kudos: 39





	With This, I Say Goodbye to Who I’ve Been

For once Leona couldn’t sleep.

It was in the middle of the night, a few days after the Magishift Tournament and his overblot incident. Sighing at the memories, Leona got up from his bed. His room was less of a mess thanks to Ruggie cleaning it early, but there are still some clothes and books scattered around in some parts of the room. Running his hand down his face, Leona let out another sigh. There was no way he could rest easily these days with his mind kept reminding him about the incidents.

Walking out of the room, the hallways of the dorm was empty signing that this was really late. He didn’t know why his instinct brought him to the magishift field. It was still shambled, cracks on the walls, holes on the field, and dust still flying around. Though, Leona wasn’t expecting someone to be there late at night as well.

Ruggie was kneeling on the ground, knife in his hand as he plucked out a growing grass in the middle of the mess. The hyena’s ears twitched and he looked up. “Leona…” he breathed out, slowly standing up as he hid the knife behind his back. “What are you doing here?”

“I could’ve asked you the same thing,” Leona retorted, stepping closer, though he noticed the way Ruggie’s foot sifted away just slightly. He sighed as he stopped a few feet away from the hyena. “What a mess…”

“Yeah.” Ruggie looked in another direction. “We’ve been trying to clean it all day. We’ll continue again tomorrow." 

Leona just hummed. Looking at Ruggie from his messy hair to his sandals, he noticed something white peaking from his bandana. _Bandages. Great Seven, he really did that, didn’t he?_

"What’s wrong?” Leona looked back up to Ruggie who was frowning at him. “You’re frowning more than usual.

Leona glanced back to the white bandages before looking up to Ruggie’s blue eyes again. "How’s your neck?”

The hyena’s eyes widened and quickly reached for his bandana to put it higher. “I’m… fine,” he mumbled, ducking his head.

Leona’s frown deepened. “Does it still hurt?”

“Still stings a bit.” Ruggie shrugged. “But nothing I can handle.”

“You’re sure?”

This time, Ruggie did frown. “What’s with the questions?” His tone was slightly raised. Irritation had set in. _He knew there wasn’t any reason to get mad but for some reason, for once, he just wants the lion in front of him to shut up._ “Does the great lion finally feel guilty? How surprising.”

Leona raised an eyebrow at him as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Hey, I’m trying to be concerned here.”

“Wow.” Ruggie rolled his eyes, bringing his hand down and curling his fingers. “Should I be touched by that?” He started to pace around, waving his arms, hopefully making his point. “All this time, I’ve been quiet, just following your order because of your laziness, so forgive me if I don’t buy it after your temper tantrum.” He paused and turned to Leona again, glaring at him. “Do I need to remind you that you nearly killed me? And what you said before it.” His fist trembled, either from anger or just pure frustration. “It hurts, you know…”

Leona looked to the ground. _It hurt, a lot, hearing this from someone he trusts the most._ But, he’s not denying it. He had done Ruggie dirty back then. “You’re right.” He sighed. “I’ve never done anything here, just keep on putting my responsibility onto others. Onto you.” He turned to the side and looked up to the full moon above him. “I always thought that all my effort are useless, so I just… Don’t want to care anymore.” He closed his eyes, feeling the soft cold wind blowing in the night. “The only thing I care about is bringing down Malleus, and maybe my family would actually care for me.”

“But it can backfire.” Ruggie didn’t look up to him. He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he turned away. “Will your family be proud, even if you do manage to bring down Malleus, know you’ve been slacking off?”

Leona let out a weak chuckle. “Again. You’re right.” Leona reached for his scar on his felt eyes as if it could reduce the shame bubbling in his chest. “I’m pathetic, aren’t I?” He lowered his hand and turned toward Ruggie again, looking more serious than before. “Even if I tried to make up for everything, even if I apologize to you millions of times, I know I can’t change what I’ve done. So, I’m going to start with what I can do. You probably won’t accept this, but Ruggie…”

Ruggie wanted to stop him, but he was frozen in his place, watching mutely as Leona got down to one knee, an arm rested on it, and head ducked as low as he could until his bangs covered his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“I…” Ruggie took steps forward, wanting just to scream stand up there’s no need to kneel. But that didn’t come out. “This doesn’t change the fact you tried to kill me.” He wanted to bit his tongue, but it was true. “How can I trust you again?”

Leona sighed, already expecting that kind of response. “I’m not asking you to do it right away.” He looked up and stretched out his hand. “Can I borrow that knife?”

“Huh?” Ruggie looked at the knife in his hand. _Oh, he forgot that he was still holding onto that._ Ruggie didn’t know what Leona would do, but the way the lion kept looking at him made him gave up. Passing the knife, Ruggie stepped back as Leona stood up. He was staring at it for a few moments as if trying to sort his mind. And then…

He closed his eyes and reached for his long brown hair, holding it tight with one hand before bringing the knife close. “Leona?!” Ruggie stretched out his hand, trying to stop Leona, but the lion ignored him. With one clean swipe, the brown locks were cut, leaving him with messy short hair.

Leona opened his eyes. “With this, I say goodbye to who I’ve been.” He lowered his hand with his cut hair. “Ruggie. Can I ask you to watch me from here on out? And then make up your mind.”

Ruggie looked to the hair and back to Leona. _As a lion beastman, Ruggie knew the importance of one’s hair. It’s like a mane, showing their status as the highest rank in the food chain. It’s their crown, it’s their pride and joy. Only parents allowed cutting their children hair before they become an adult. Leona is technically an adult but Ruggie couldn’t set aside the meaning of cutting a lion’s mane. An act of lowering yourself, denying the crown, some might see this as an act of treason. Why would he do such a thing?_

“I may not do a good job right away.” Ruggie looked up again, focusing on Leona’s green eyes that shone beautifully in the night. “I make even more mistakes. But I’m going to change.”

Once again, Ruggie’s gaze fell to the hair. On one hand, Ruggie wanted to mock him for the deranged act, but on the other side, he couldn’t help but feel… _Relief, perhaps?_ He didn’t know, but he felt warmth in his chest. He let out a sigh. “Alright.” Staring back at Leona, he let out a smile. “I’ll be watching you, Your Majesty.”

For the first time since that fateful day, Leona smile. Looking at the hair, he slowly uncurled his fingers, letting the wind blew them away into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that Leona never actually apologize to Ruggie? Well, I'm fixing that.  
> Based on my favorite scene from the game 'Tales of the Abyss'.  
> #leonaapologizestoruggie2020


End file.
